White Bangs
by Anne Lebeau
Summary: Rogue finaly finds out who her parents are and it led her to join the Acolytes. Romy
1. Not Dead

Well I had this idea ages ago so I finally decided to type it up,

I know this chapter is short others will be longer.  
  
Rogue sat down on her bed after another 4 hour training session with Logan. She didn't get why they were they were training, Apocalypse was killed and Magneto was weak. She couldn't believe the professor had trusted Magneto. About a week after Apocalypse was killed he and his Acolytes left the institute. She was so happy he had left. That Cajun was really starting to annoy her and Magneto was giving her the creeps.  
  
She had felt really bad for Kurt. He was starting to think they shouldn't have told Mystique off. It wasn't as bad for Rogue because Mystique had only adopted her. Plus it was Irene who raised her not Mystique. Mystique wasn't really a mother to her at all.  
  
That's what brought up the questions. Ever since she had found out Mystique had adopted her she always wondered who her real parents were. There was no harm in trying to find out. There's no way her real parents are as bad as Mystique. Suddenly her door burst open and Kitty and Jean came in.  
  
"Hey we're like going to the mall and you're like coming with us alright." Kitty said happily  
  
"Ah'm so happy ya'll gave meh an option." Rogue said as she put on her shoes. As much as she hated shopping with Kitty or spending any time with Jean at all she knew once Kitty wanted to bring you shopping you were going shopping. She was kind of happy she was going to get out of the mansion because she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was trying to get in to her head.  
  
"So" Magneto said impenitently to Mastermind.  
  
"I'm sorry Magneto but she is too far. Plus she has mind blocks." Mastermind replied  
  
"We are in the same town now aren't we is that not enough." Magneto said angrily  
  
"In order to get that far into her head I would need to be in the same room as her." Mastermind explained  
  
"You know we can't do that! If we take her away then the X-Men will come and I am too weak right now!" Magneto shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hey what's going on mate?" John asked as he, Colossusus, and Remy walked in.  
  
"Nothing, what are all of you doing here in the first place?" Magneto said loudly  
  
"Someone woke up on de wrong side of de bed today." Remy said as a huge smirk appeared on his face  
  
"What are you hiding from us?" Piotr asked  
  
"If I'm hiding something it's for good reason." Magneto hissed at him  
  
"Well maybe they can help. I mean we could have them capture her." Mastermind suggested  
  
"We won't put my daughter in the hands of these fools." Magneto told Mastermind  
  
"D' we have t' deal with that witch again?" Remy asked  
  
"Not that daughter, you idiot!" Magneto yell  
  
"Wait I thought you have only one daughter." Piotr said confused  
  
"Many years ago I had a daughter named Anya. She was the greatest thing in the world. She meant every thing to me. One day our house caught on fire and an angry mob stopped me from saving her. She ended up dying." Magneto told them. Everyone was silent until John said.  
  
"Well that's sad and all but how can we capture someone that's dead?"  
  
"She's not dead." Magneto hissed  
  
"But you just said..." John asked completely confused  
  
"He thought she was dead but it turns out she's alive." Mastermind explained  
  
"Ooooooo I don't get it." John said  
  
"So where is she?" Piotr asked, even he felt bad for Magneto  
  
"With the X-Men"  
  
"Which one?" Remy asked  
  
"I believe she goes by the name Rogue." Magneto answered


	2. Not Like Everyone

I'm really sorry about the slow update but some pretty bad stuff is happening right now and it's taking up a lot of my time. I'll try to be better at updating.

Reviews:

Heartsyhawk: yea I know I love the plot line

ThessalyD: I'm surprised no ones done it before too

Sitaswirl: That was what I was planning to do but now I don't know. Of course this story will be Romy.

Queen of Gambita/Minion: Wow love the rhyming poem thingy

Weapon X 61: What no fair you get to be Mags Apprentice. I wanna be Mags apprentice.

Gloom: You gotta love pryo.

SickmindedSucker: ya this is so much of a better explanation to the white streaks then the movie. As for you questions you'll have to wait. Rogue and Wanda sisters, I feel sorry for Pietro.

RouGey: Don't worry I'll write another one and another one and another one. Man you made my head hurt.

Freak87: Yep every father gives the kids the creeps but poor Roguey her father gives the entire world the creeps.

Shanaiza: I always forget the declaimer. Thanks.

ASGT and Kat Maximoff: Alright just for this story lets make Roguey 17 and the Twins 16. I know it's not right but in a world as large as the X-Men there's few things you can't do without being wrong.

Declaimer (I remembered yay): I don't own the X-Men Duh.

White Bangs  
Chap. 2  
Not like Everyone

Remy Lebeau rode his motorcycle towards the Bayville Mall. He couldn't believe his luck. Of all the missions he had been on this was this was going to be the best. What was better then getting paid to flirt with a hot belle like Rogue? Of course he would have to be careful for if anything went wrong Magneto would skin him alive.

Of course Remy was not afraid, charming girls is his specialty. But there was one thing that he wasn't to sure of. What if Magneto only wanted Rogue for her powers? Remy felt bad for he knew only too well what it was like to be wanted just for his powers. But that didn't matter, that wasn't part of his job.

Remy parked his motorcycle and headed for the mall. Mastermind had told him that he could find Rogue there. Piotr and Pyro were both there too just in case the x-men wanted a fight. Remy tried to find Rogue but the mall turned out to be much bigger then he expected. Finally after much searching he found her.

He actually felt sorry for her. She looked like she had been dragged around every single store in the mall. She was with a younger girl that. Remy believed. was called Kitty. She was also with a tall red head that, Remy had a feeling, Rogue disliked.

The girls must have seen him for Kitty was jumping up and down franticly and pointing at him. Remy couldn't help but laugh. She reminded him of John, maybe he should introduce them sometime. He slowly began to make his way to them.

"'ello dere." He said as he flashed them a smile.

"Hi you're like Gambit right?" Kitty said giggling.

"Non petite de name's Remy." Remy said as he smiled at Rogue. She just pretended he didn't exist.

"Well um Remy what do you want." Jean asked trying to hide a smile.

"Remy couldn' help but notice you dree beautiful filles." He answered. Kitty seemed to melt, even Jean looked flattered by him, but Rogue just kept her stern face on. Remy then heard someone say:

"Jean are you guys ready to go." Remy stared at a pile of bags with a confused look on his face. He could almost have sworn that the bags had said this. He took a closer look and he noticed that behind the bags was one of the X-Men. Remy believed his name was Cyclops or Scott. Remy guessed that Scott had seen him to because Scott dropped the bags and put up his fist.

"Scott!" Both Jean and Kitty yelled as they went to pick up their stuff.

"What's he doing here?" Scott yelled angrily pointing to Remy.

"What did Remy do? You de one who made a mess, homme." Remy said as he made his way to Rogue.

"So chere how about you and Remy get outta here." Remy asked Rogue

"Ah must be out mah mind if Ah ever go anywhere with you swamprat." Rogue spat at him.

"Aw chere you wound Remy." Remy said in mock hurt.

"That's what ah'm aim for, Cajun." Rogue said angrily. Before Remy could reply Scott, who mange to escape the wrath of Kitty and Jean, had barged into their conversation.

"You better get out of here Gambit." Scott ordered angrily

"Excusez-moi, can't you see we're talking. Or maybe you big glasses be getting in you way." Remy said with a playful smirk as he saw Scott's face turn red in anger.

"Alright if it's a fight you want it's…" Scott started but he was interrupted by Remy.

"Well I guess you are right. Remy oughta be goin'." Remy said as he left. He had noticed that during their argument Rogue had slipped away. Not that he could blame her, shopping with Kitty, Jean, and Scott must be enough to drive anyone crazy.

It took him a while to relocate Rogue but he managed. She was in some dark store that Remy had never seen before. Remy wondered why someone as beautiful as her would always cover herself up. But then he remembered what her power was. He didn't know how she had survived not being able to touch anyone.

"Hay dere chere." Remy said to her, flashing her one of his trademark smiles.

"Are you stalking me Cajun?" Rogue asked angrily.

"Non, Remy jus' be lookin' out for you." Remy said as he took out his cards and started playing with them.

"Last tahme (time) you said that swamprat, you were using me." Rogue pointed out.

"All in de past Roguey." Remy told her.

"What'd you call me swamprat." Rogue asked angrily.

"What? You call Remy swamprat, why can' Remy call you Roguey." Remy said.

"You are a swamprat." Rogue told him as she went back to browsing around the store.

"And you are Roguey. Unless you care to tell Remy your real name." Remy said.

"Ya rahght (right) Cajun." Rogue said.

"Why not chere?" Remy asked

"It's private." Rogue responded.

"Den why everyone else share deir name?" Remy asked innocently.

"Well if you haven't noticed Cajun Ah ain't lahke (like) everyone else." Rogue said as she turned around and left the store.

"Remy knows that chere." Remy whispered to himself.


End file.
